The Monarchy-Legional State Conflict
|image= |begin=March 14, 36,912 B.C |end=August 31, 36,908 B.C |place=Western and Southern Hemispheres of Saulos |result=Monarchy Victory *Legional State is dissoluted *Nomadic State of Hunter Tribes is forcibly added to the Monarchy |side1=The Monarchy |side2=*Legional State of Saulos *Nomadic State of Hunter Tribes |commanders1=*Central Ruler of Tarith *Tarith Advisory Council *7 Regents/Generals of Allied Provinces |commanders2=*Legional State Governers† *Several Hunter Tribe Chieftains |forces1=Monarchy Armed Forces |forces2=Legional State Grand Army |casual1=Several Thousand |casual2=Eradicated }} }} or the Short War as it was sometimes known, was a major conflict of Saulosians and their current governments, which were the Monarchy and the Legional State of Saulos. The Monarchy battle the newly formed Legional State of Saulos for the supremacy of the Southern and Western Hemispheres of Saulos during March 14, 36,912 to August 31, 36,908 B.C. There was another faction present, the Nomadic State of Hunter Tribes however they were allied to the Legional State by unknown means. But later on, they proved to be a factor in the Monarchy's victory. The war was caused by the several provinces that refused the Port City of Tarith's call for allegiance. In defiance, they murdered Tarith's diplomats and declared Tarith as an arrogant province who abused their influence to force the other provinces to ally themselves to Tarith for fear of being destroyed if they refused. Therefore, the dissidents gathered ratified themselves with a new charter, declaring their alliance to each other and formation of the Legional State of Saulos. Tarith also did this, calling themselves the Monarchy. However, the Monarchy had all the rulers of the provinces as Regents and Generals of their combined army. The factions utilized the same technology, but due to the extensive trade of Tarith, the Monarchy garnered more technology of unknown purpose and origin. However, the Legional State created their own weapons and armour. As time passed the two factions went their separate paths and they became at odds technology wise. The war officially ended in August 31, 36,908 B.C. but hostilities were still present in the form of remnants but the Monarchy fully eradicated them in May 3, 36,901 B.C. through a minor campaign of search and destroy. Both sides lost several hundred thousand lives, including numerous buildings and land. Although it was a victory, this led the way to various rebellions in the future which would significantly weaken the Monarchy. And with the outbreak of the Expansion War, the Monarchy disintegrated into another form. Prelude The first signs of discontent between Tarith and the various provinces became apparent when several of them refused Tarith's call for an alliance with it being the head. The provinces preferred to consolidate their power rather than be a submissive state to Tarith. Instead of focusing their mind on other matters, Tarith pressed on. They sent several diplomats to the rejectful provinces aggressively asking for an alliance or face the consequences. Instead of standing down, the main head of the provinces, Mountain Province of Theron, chose to murder its diplomat as another sign of defiance. The other provinces chose to follow in Theron's example, condemning the diplomats to severe and brutal execuions. Then, they sent the remains to Tarith to show their answer. Angered, Tarith cut off all trade with the discontent provinces. To further aggravate Tarith, Theron and all of its allies gathered together and drafted a charter stating their purpose and creation of their new government. In retaliation, Tarith formed the Monarchy. As their first act, the Monarchy combined their various armies into one central army with seven divisions for each of the Regents. Also, they took half of their trading vessels and modified them for war. Then, they combined their various ships into one unified navy. A massive military build-up had occurred, with the various manufacturers producing the needed materials for their army. Soon, most if not all of the army wore uniformed outfits and carried the same weaponry, only using specialized variants when the need arose. With the advent of gunpowder from an isolated province, they created primitive rockets whose accuracy varied greatly and firearms that couldn't really be trusted. Therefore, they created a separate division which consisted of mainly gunpowder wielding units, although the whole army carried at least one firearm. Almost all of the army were volunteers who held a very distinct pride for siding with the Monarchy. On the other side, the Legional State had the same idea, preparing for the inevitable. The Legional State created armour using a new type of forge technique, making it exceptionally strong and resilient. The armour was usally colored grey and it often utilized curves to give it a fearsome appearance. Also, they began a massive armament and conscription program that sought out to fully create their army. The Legional State was able to build up a sizeable navy but they were still deemed small when compared to the Monarchy's navy. Also, the Legional State drafted a calvary regiment which around 2000 strong. They somehow domesticated the fearsome Vexis a large beast that was known for its violent and sturdy temperament. The Cavalry was made into a heavy armoured unit, adding plates of metal and arming the rider with a close and long ranged weapon. With their army fully equipped, the Legional State gathered their forces and sent them to the front lines while they faced a continuous stream of recruits. The Conflict Begins The Seven Regents/Generals gathered together, prepared for the oncoming war. They took a separate part of the large army and went to separate directions, hoping to catch the Legional State off guard, who placed their own forces on their borders. The Ruler of Tarith himself, lead the main part of the army, being the diversionary attack force. Also, they sent out 3/4s of their navy to various locations. The Regents and the Council saw this conflict as a petty scuffle or rebellion or a way to stave off Tarith's expansion and therefore, were confident that it would end as quickly as it started. But due to their arrogance and tactical mistakes, the conflict would rage on for several years. Campaign Naval Battle for the Furateta Province The first major battle that was recorded took place several months after the declaration of war, roughly June 14, 36,192 B.C. The Monarchy had decided to deploy their naval forces, with the intent of blockading any province allied with the Legional State. However, the State had already forseen this and as a precaution, they sent the bulk of their naval forces to intercept the Monarchy Navy. Led by the renowned Naval Commander, Fleet Master Soultan, the naval forces were divided into three separate forces and were forwarded to major strategic points. Soultan then divided his main fleet into dozens of task forces and skirmish attackers, with the main intent of performing hit and run tactics on trading vessels and patrolling ships. Soultan did this in order to probe the Monarchy's strength. After several skirmishes, Soultan summed that the Monarchy's Naval Force was considerably strong but their major weakness was the arrogance the Naval Commanders presented. Gathering his main fleet, he laid siege to one of the Monarchy's supporting provinces. The province fought back but to no avail, eventually being cornered, with their land force and small naval force being eliminated. As Fleet Master Soultan was about to lay the deathblow, a Monarchy Fleet of 100 strong, led by one of the Regents arrived in time, starting the real battle for the Province. The lead ship of the Monarchy Relief Fleet, aptly named Defender unleashed its refined cannons, about 30, upon Soultan's fleet, critically damaging a number of his vessels as well destroying several others. The Regent ignored all warnings presented by his advisors, proclaiming that there wasn't a need for tactics, only numbers. With that in mind, the ignorant commander hastily ordered his forces to keep on the offensive, oblivious to the fact that the force he was engaging were only a small portion of Soultan's fleet. While the Regent was enjoying his so called victory, Soultan's true force arrived, flanking the Regent and his ships on both sides. Without the necessary amount of time to react, each of the Regent's fleet was taking out one by one, until the Regent's flagship was the only remaining. Instead of sinking the ship, Fleet Master Soultan boarded to the ship, knowing the dangers that it could've entailed. He had the Regent brought over to him, asking for a surrender and in return, he would be given his life. Afraid of dying, the Regent quickly agreed, pleading to Soultan for a place within the military. However, the Fleet Master refused to grant him a spot, telling him that the navy did not have a need for incompetent commanders. Instead, he declared that the Regent and everyone else aboard to be Prisoners of Wars and would be subsequently exiled. Terrified, the Regent resisted capture and jumped overboard, along with the rest of the captured crew. However, they failed to notice the large amount of Dantilaks, a fearsome sea predator akin to sharks, encircling them. They were quickly attacked and devoured, with no one able to survive. Happy with the recent events, Soultan left and went off to finish the already defeated Province, granting the Legional State the first major victory of the war. Battle of Ginta Plains Angered by the deceased Regent's incompetence and arrogance, the Center Ruler of Tarith gathered his land forces, intent on marching into Legional State territory. However, a spy caught wind of the Ruler's plans and informed the Legional State. Skirmish in the Creon Forest Battle for Mountaintop Fortress Last Stand of the Legional States Outcome Territories of the Factions Territory of Legional State of Saulos *Mountain Province of Theron *Coastal City of Conral *Lotan The Monarchy's Territory *Port City of Tarith *Creon *Furareta(Conquered by Fleet Master Soultan) *Revenall(Conquered by Fleet Master Soultan)